I've Waited This Long
by Wistful.Night
Summary: Joey's waited long enough, he's not doing it there. Summary short for a reason. SetoxJoey. Yaoi. It's from Joey's point of view so I hope you like it!


**.Wistful.Night. :** Hi there! I can't say I'm a new author but I will tell you that this is the first story I posted on this account. So... I hope you enjoy! If you like it slightly, please review, and if you think there are some things I need to improve, tell me by sending me either a message or reviewing as well. So, I'll see you at the next story, right?

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh, Joey Wheeler, nor Seto Kaiba. If I did... the world would be chaos. Me no owny, so you no suie, got it?

* * *

"Shut up already! How many times do I have to tell ya?" This is my daily routine. 

"Aw, poor little puppy. The puppy can't stand the teasing." Kaiba, oh Kaiba.

"Can you leave me alone, for once?" I growled and made my way to my class, hearing his chuckle follow me there.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" Tristan, now there's a friend. He had long ago admitted he loved me, the only problem was, I didn't return that love. My thing for him was more of a… how can I put it? A crush, yeah, that's the word. I got over it very fast and that really disappointed the guy.

"Nothin' much. Kaiba's been buggin' me again." 'Though it was annoying, I kind of… liked it.

"With the whole puppy thing again, huh?" He threw his arm over my shoulders and led me over to my seat, crouching beside my desk.

"Yeah. You'd think the whole pooch thing would get old but he thinks it's funny and all. Damn the rich brat." Sighing, I dropped my head on my desk, letting the thump echo.

"Don't worry about it Joe, he'll stop when he-" The stupid bell interrupted 'im.

The teacher walked in and started blabbing about something dealin' with how we're sinkin' or somethin' like that. Why in 7 hells would I pay attention to that? If we sink, we sink, so what? The end of the world's comin' anyways, why not let it end in tragedy? Ha!

"Mr. Wheeler, are you with us?" Oh how annoying his voice is.

"Sure I am." I rubbed my eyes and sighed as I looked at the black board. By the way, why do they call it a black board? It's not black it looks green to me. Either I'm colorblind or the guys that named that thing have issues.

"Alright then Mr. Wheeler, what was I talking about just five minutes ago?"

"Uh, why they call that thing," I pointed to the front, "a black board instead of a green board?"

"Close Mr. Wheeler, real close. I was talking about…" Blah, blah, blah, there he goes again.

The bell, oh thank Ra! I stuffed the notes I was handed into my backpack and almost ran out the door. Just as I got to my locker, guess who was there waitin' for me? That's right, the only rich brat, (there are a lot of brats but only one rich one) Seto Kaiba.

"What d'ya want now, Kaiba?" I groaned as I reached to open my locker and stuff my book in there. Once I closed it, he was still leaning against the next locker, grinning at me.

"What Wheeler? Don't you want me to walk you to our next class?" Crap, I forgot we had that next class together.

"No thanks, I think I see enough of you during the day dammit." I walked off, noticing that he was still following me. What was with his obsession with buggin' me, huh?

"Oh c'mon Joseph, why does it bother you so much you cute little puppy you." Cute? Did he just call me…? No, he couldn't have… could he?

I hesitated before replyin'. "We're here Kaiba, ok? We're here, so technically, you did walk me to class, ya happy?"

That grin, that sexy grin of his, oh how I cannot resist that. "Not completely satisfied, but it'll do, for now at least."

I had to bite my lip. I walked over to my seat and listened as the bell rang, expecting to know what the teacher was going to say. "Now class, today you may talk amongst yourselves so, have fun!" Crap. Oh crap.

"Now isn't this fortunate Wheeler?" He was next to me before the teacher finished her sentence.

"Don't you have some graph to work on pretty boy?" I sneered as I laid my head on the desk, closing my eyes.

"Actually, I've got a couple of things I need to work on but I'll probably finish before the end of class so we can chat a bit more." The tapping of his keyboard started.

_Oh joy._ I took a small nap. My dreams were empty, the only thing that showed up was that pair of cold, stone, blue eyes. Oh how beautiful those eyes are. How can someone so hot be so annoying? How?

"Joseph Wheeler, get up, I'm not going to say it again." His voice, oh how wonderful it sounds.

I rubbed my eyes once again, trying to shake the sleepiness away. The first thing my eyes saw was his face. I scowled and let my head fall on the desk again. "What d'ya want Kaiba? Did ya finish already?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Then why don't you play solitaire or somethin'?" There was nothin' to talk about so why was he botherin' me?

"Because I want to talk to you about-" Saved by the bell once again, oh thank you Ra, I am lovin' you so much at the moment.

"Joey?" Yugi, for once I'm glad to see you. Kaiba won't chase me while I'm around you.

"Yugi! What's up little dude? Um, do you mind if we talk outside with the whole gang? Ya know, to get fresh air and all."

"Uh, sure Joey. I think they're already out there though." How much easier can this get?

"Really, where? I can't see them…" I looked around and after a while I found Duke teasing Tristan with Tea blabbin' on about somethin'. "Never mind, I found 'em. Looks like Tea's givin' those two nut jobs another speech." I rolled my eyes as I walked toward them. Well what d'ya know, I was right, she was givin' them a speech.

"Joey! How'd study hall go?" Tristan pushed Duke away as he walked over to me and threw his arm over my shoulders.

"I took a nap but was rudely awaken by rich boy." I groaned and leaned into his hug. Just as I did this, Kaiba walked by and I think he was giving Tristan a dirty glare.

"Aw, poor Joe. Oh, did you finish your history homework 'cause I just might need help." I gave him a weird look.

"Ok, either you're high off of somethin' or you're just nuts. You, Tristan Taylor askin' me about homework, you serious man?"

He just grinned. Oh that baboon, how stupid he could be at times. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me as I walked toward the school gate and yelled at the guys over my shoulder. "Uh, I'll see ya later, I've gotta get home before pops does. See ya around, ya got it?"

They all yelled out different answers so I don't know exactly what they said. I kicked a few stones here and there as I slipped out of my jacket, which was pretty hard since I had a backpack too, and turned the corner.

To my surprise, I was pinned up against the wall as soon as I turned the other corner into a shortcut to my place. I looked straightforward to find a chest, so I had to look a bit higher to find out who it was.

"What d'ya want now Kaiba, to put a leash on me and boss me around?" The leash idea did excite me but still…

"Actually Wheeler, I wanted to do this." Once again, he caught me by surprise. He grabbed my chin and pulled me toward him, kissing me right on the lips. Oh how I dreamed of this day. I guess some dreams do come true, huh?

I leaned into the kiss, grabbing onto rich boy's shoulders and pulled 'im towards me. My school jacket fell on the ground as I bumped into the wall. Just as I ran my hands over his face and to the back of his head, he broke the kiss.

"Well isn't the little puppy excited?" He grinned and I fumed.

"I told you before, stop callin' me a-" his lips stopped me short again. I dropped my backpack this time to grab at his hair. Once again, the brat had to cut the moment short and break the kiss.

"Why do you keep doing this? Do you like teasin' me or somethin'?" A grin spread across his face again.

"Isn't someone a genius?" I sneered and tugged at his hair before letting him go and picking up my jacket and my backpack, walking off.

"If you're only goin' to turn me on and then tease me, I'd rather leave." Just as I was about to turn the corner, Kaiba pinned me up against the wall again.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, ok?" What is it with this guy and all of his surprises today? "I wanted to talk to you today during study hall but you didn't let me. Can I tell you what I wanted to tell you _now?_"

I let my head hang as I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

He let me go. "I wanted to tell you that I…" I looked up to see him hesitate and lifted up my eyebrow.

"Are you _hesitatin'_? Is the great Seto Kaiba _hesitatin'_?" I couldn't help but grin at his very light blush.

"I'm only hesitating because it's not that easy to explain what I'm about to say." I just gave him a confused look again. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Everywhere I am, _anywhere_ I am you're in my mind." He ran his fingers through my hair and made me shiver. "There's just something about you that makes me attracted to you. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I-"

I put my finger to his lips and grinned. "Don't worry about it, the same thing has been happenin' to me. I know exactly what you're goin' through." I leaned up and kissed his lips gently, running my fingertips down his cheek.

Just as he licked my lips, asking permission to enter, I broke the kiss. He gave me a confused look, which made me grin again. "I've been waiting for this moment since I laid eyes on your, I don't want to do this here."

I couldn't help but notice his grin. "Oh, so you actually want to do something, huh?"

I punched him in the shoulder, blushed and pouted. "Do you want some or not? That's the only time I'm askin' Seto Kaiba."

"You don't have to ask me twice." He picked me up and grabbed the stuff I dropped, carrying me over to his limo.

**.x.**

Well ladies 'n gentlemen, I leave you here. What happened between me and pretty boy in that huge… well… That's for me to know and for you to possibly find out. For the moment, I hope you liked my re-telling of the time me and Kaiba finally fell in love. Hope to see ya next time!

* * *

**.Wistful.:** Once again, hope you liked it! Hope to see you in my next story! Oh! If there were any mistakes, I am sorry! Microsoft Word sometimes doesn't catch my mistakes. So, I apologize at this moment. 


End file.
